The Curse
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A lone vampire named Shadow is on a quest to find his master. He meets a bat named Rouge and forces her to make him a map. If she disobeys him, he promised to kill her. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**HIS LIFE**

When darkness falls a shadow awakens in the night searching for the one thing he admires the most.

It was a dark and cold night at a downtown bar. The place was practically empty that night. As a black hedgehog was drinking beer he kept staring at a man flirting with a young woman.

The man seemed to have been up to something. The man seemed like he was going to kill her any minute now.

The hedgehog could tell because of the look in his eyes. He saw them going through the back door. He decided to follow slowly behind them. When he got to the back of the alley he saw the man gripping around her arm, trying to hurt her. Since his fur was pitch black he could blend in with the darkness very well. He decided to walk in on their business. He approached the man and woman slowly.

The man noticed he was coming towards them. He took out a handgun from his pants pocket and pointed it at the scared woman's head, "Don't move or this bitch is dead."

The woman begged him to help her, "Please help me", she said in a broken voice.

The hedgehog stared into his eyes menacingly, "I could care less what you do to her."

If the hedgehog didn't come to help her then why was he there? The woman was confused at the hedgehog and afraid of the man.

The man pulled back the hammer of the gun keeping a steady grip on the gun, "If you're not going to do anything then mind your own business you stupid hedgehog."

The hedgehog began to walk towards the man slowly.

The man took the gun away from the woman's head and pointed it at the hedgehog, "Stay back!"

The hedgehog ignored him and continued to walk up to him.

"You asked for it!" The man shot at the hedgehog in his chest. Blood rose from the wound, but it didn't seem to have stopped him.

The man was now afraid of the hedgehog and began shooting at him with all the bullets he had.

The bullets kept hitting him, but he wouldn't die.

The man kept shooting, "Why won't this fucker die damn it!" Soon the weapon ran empty on ammo and that's when the hedgehog caught up with him. The man tried to run away, but the hedgehog grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. The man fell to wet ground dead.

The woman slowly walked up to him, "That was amazing. You saved me, thank you."

The hedgehog turned to face her, "I didn't help you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because of my uncontrollable thirst."

"What do you mean?"

Shadow walked up to her holding her close. He lured his mouth near her neck with fangs coming from it.

The woman didn't realize it, until she felt something sharp going into her neck. She tried to pull away, but the hedgehog had her in his grip tight. He wouldn't let go. She tried to scream, but her voice was dimming down as she was dying.

When she was dead the hedgehog let her body drop to the ground along with the man's.

The hedgehog had her blood around his mouth. He killed her for no motive at all it seemed. He then laid his eyes on the dead man next to the woman he killed, but before he could take his blood he saw flashing red and blue lights reflecting on the wall. The bartender must have called the police because of the gunshots he heard outside of the bar. "Shit", the hedgehog muttered under his breath. He quickly disappeared from the scene.

Later on the streets a gust of wind blew, chilling the black hedgehog.

Papers flew all over the sidewalk. One piece landed on the hedgehog's leg. He stopped walking and picked it up to look at it. He read the headlines and it dealt with someone making maps. He looked at the picture above and saw a female white bat. "Rouge the Bat. Maybe I can get her to make me a map of the west, so I can find my master." He shoved the paper down his coat pocket, "I must find this Rouge and force her to make me that map." The hedgehog continued to walk down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**HER LIFE**

It was a cold afternoon at a huge building filled with people trying to serve the military. A white bat was one of them. She was a pro at making maps for the military, but she never really liked her job. She always wanted to do something more exciting, but she didn't know what so she had to stick with the mapmaking in order to get paid. The bright side was she got paid a lot. She was busy making some other map, until her boss called her.

"Rouge, come here."

The white bat sighed, "Coming", she walked in his office closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?"

Her boss was a male brown bandicoot, he seemed nice. He had a red echidna standing next to him, "Yes, I have good news for you, Rouge."

"What's that?"

The bandicoot looked over at the red echidna, "Rouge, I'd like you to meet Knuckles the Echidna. He's in a different military, so you'll be making a map for the military that he's in."

The red echidna placed his hand out in front of Rouge, "Nice to finally meet you, Rouge."

She shook his hand, "You too, Knuckles." She took her eyes away from the echidna and looked at her boss, "James, what area on the map do you want me to make?"

"The entire city, inside and out", James said calmly.

She tried to smile, "Then I'll get on it right away." 'I hate my job.'

When dusk took over Rouge was ready to go home. The night was very dark and cold. Good thing they had street lights. She had always got nervous when the night appeared. She had always feared that someone or something would try to kill her. "I hate the night, I don't feel safe like I do during the day." Up ahead she saw three men waiting for her to head their way. She acted like they weren't there and tried to walk pass them, but one grabbed her by her arm and threw her at their leader and the leader threw her on the ground.

He stood there smiling evilly at her, "This place ain't free, girl. You'd better pay up."

Rouge stood from the ground scared to death, "I've been walking this way ever since I got my new job and I never had to pay anything."

"Who says that this place is free to walk on?"

Rouge backed away, "Says the workers who built this sidewalk", she tried to act brave, but she was still trembling.

The leader took out a gun and pointed it at Rouge's head, "I said give me your money."

Rouge couldn't move, she didn't know what to do, "Please don't shoot me."

The leader pulled the hammer back on the gun ready to fire at her, "If you don't want to die, give me the money."

"Leave her alone." A voice said behind them.

They turned and saw a black hedgehog with red quills and threatening red eyes.

The leader took his attention away from Rouge and started to peril the hedgehog, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Mind your business you damn hedgehog." He pointed the gun back at Rouge.

The hedgehog ran up to the leader, took his hand and stabbed it through the leader's stomach.

Rouge still stood there like a statue watching the gore take place. She wanted to throw up, but was too scared to do that.

The other men panicked and started to run, but the hedgehog grabbed the gun away from the corpses's hand and shot them both in the back with only two shots. The hedgehog had his full attention on the white bat behind him. He threw the gun down on the ground and took her arm holding on to it tight.

The white bat was confused at what he was doing, "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to save me?"

The mysterious hedgehog was silent and just took the bat into a dark alley still having a firm grip on her. "Listen to me. I want you to make me a map of the west."

His cold voice sent a chill down her back, "Huh? No way, I'm not making anymore of those stupid maps."

The hedgehog's grip got tighter around her arm.

Rouge felt the pain, "Stop, that hurts!"

"I'll give you something that hurts way worse than this if you don't make that map."

She then saw fangs appearing as he was speaking, "What are you?"

"A vampire."

"Vampire? Take your bloody hand away from me now."

"I won't, until you do as I say. Make me that map or I'll drain all the life out of you."

Rouge was still persistent, "What are you gonna do? Take blood from my neck?"

The hedgehog pushed her against the wall breathing down her neck, "That's exactly what I'll do."

Rouge was more afraid of him than the three men she encountered.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm a very dangerous man Miss Rouge, and I'm determined to get what I want." He removed his bloody hand from her arm and licked the blood off her arm.

Rouge tried to get away, but his body was on her. "Leave me alone you sick bastard and how the fuck do you know my name!"

The hedgehog grabbed her neck, but not tight enough that he could kill her, "I have my sources. Do we have a deal?"

Rouge had to do what he said or else he would kill her like he said he would, "...Yes..."

The hedgehog let go of her neck and got off her which allowed Rouge to get from the wall. The hedgehog began to walk away, but had one last thing to say. He looked over his shoulder, "By the way if you dare try to tell the police about me. I'll hunt you down, rape you, kill you."

Rouge was trembling again.

"How rude of me. I must tell you my name. My name is Shadow." The black hedgehog walked away disappearing behind the corner.

After that Rouge felt that already she was dying.

**N/A: I hate to say this, but I have bad news. Something is wrong with my internet, so I have to update my chapters mainly at school now, so process will be a little slow. I'm really sorry. I'll get to the bottom of this I promise. Till then don't give up on me. I will try to update my chapters as quick as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**COOPERATING WITH THE THREAT**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Rouge was still in bed. She had finally woke up when the sun shone through her window. She didn't feel very well from last night. She had almost died twice, she thought it was just luck.

"Good morning, Rouge."

She was startled by the sudden voice, she looked over in a dark corner and saw that black hedgehog looking back at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She pulled her blankets up to her chest area, considering she didn't have nothing on but a nightgown.

Shadow came towards her sitting on the edge of her bed, "To see if you were doing your job."

She yawned, "I haven't started on it yet."

"What have you been doing last night?"

'Is this a joke?' "...Sleeping..."

"Sleeping?"

Rouge nodded a bit, "Yeah, in order to make your map I have to work a whole day you know."

Shadow crossed his arms, "I want it done soon."

"Why do you need a map of the west anyway?"

"That is none of your business."

Rouge moved on to something else, "So is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you were going to kill me and stuff."

"You mean that?"

Rouge nodded.

"That whole raping thing I was kidding about, but the kill yea thing is not a joke, but then again if you piss me off I may change my little joke into a fact."

Rouge sighed, "Then I'll try not to get on your bad side."

"You are a pretty woman, Rouge."

Rouge blushed, "Really? Thank you, that was very sweet of you to say."

"Enough talk, I want your ass glued to that chair working on my map", he pointed to her computer on the other side of the room.

"Okay, you don't have to sound like my boss." She got out of her bed stretching, not knowing Shadow was staring at her perfect body.

He looked away when Rouge began to look at him.

She looked at him suspicious, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, just get dressed and shit."

Rouge walked towards her bathroom muttering under her breath, "Pervert."

Later while Rouge was making his map she decided to learn about Shadow more, "Since you're a vampire shouldn't the sun make you melt or something?"

Shadow was laying on her bed with his face shoved in the pillow. The sun's light was shining down on him. "No, the sun only makes me weak."

"So weak you can't do anything?"

"No, just weak."

Rouge shrugged and continued to work on the map.

"Speaking of the sun could you close the curtains. The light is giving me a headache."

Rouge stood from the chair, "Yeah, sure." She ran over to her window and shut the blinds. She looked over to him and he still had his face shoved in the pillow. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Rouge smiled, "The bright side of you is that you have good manners." The next thing she knew she heard loud snoring coming from him. She giggled softly, 'He must be really tired, if he snores like that.'

In a couple of hours later the sun had practically went down. Shadow woke up noticing Rouge was sleeping at her desk and his map still not finished. He walked over to her and hit her lightly on her shoulder, "Wake up."

Rouge woke up seeing the black hedgehog not looking pleased, "I must have dozed off."

"When will you be finished?"

She looked at the unfinished map on her computer screen, "Since you want it to show the entire west side, I'd say a couple of days."

He seemed stressed, "A couple of days?"

She nodded.

"With you slacking off, it'll be years."

Rouge had put so much work into her map for the last few hours she got upset with him, "I'm trying my best okay?"

"Not hard enough if you ask me."

Rouge crossed her arms, "I'm done for the day."

Shadow would have threatened her, but she made a point. She was working hard all day. He didn't do anything to her. He sighed, "I understand."

Rouge was surprised at what he said, but she didn't bother to ask what changed his mood.

Shadow opened her window standing on the edge.

Rouge stopped him before he went anywhere, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Out."

She thought it wasn't a big deal, "Okay."

"You gonna miss me or something?"

Rouge looked away from him in disgust, "Please as if I'm gonna cry over some dead guy."

"I'm not dead."

She looked back at him, "I thought vampires were part of the undead."

"Well, I'm not literary dead. To tell you the truth I'm still eighteen years old."

"What!"

"Get some sleep and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Shadow jumped from the window and headed off in the streets.

Rouge looked around, trying to find Shadow, but he was gone already. "Humph, as if I'm worried about some vampire." She closed her window.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BLOOD MONEY**

Later that night when the sun had went completely down Shadow was walking around a parking lot in search of blood. He was about to leave, until a man wearing a black suit with a black suitcase in his hand showed up with two men beside him heading to an old, very beat up, blue car. Shadow hid behind a very well cleaned red car and listened to their conversation.

"I have the money, lets get back to the warehouse", The leader said.

The next thing Shadow heard was the old car's engine starting. He watched as they rode off. Shadow came from behind the car, "Things just got a little more interesting." He began to follow the car.

When he got to the warehouse like the leader said, he was looking through the window to see if there were more people involved. There were more of them. It was twelve men in there, they were somehow making money with machines. "Hmm, counterfeit money huh? Looks like I have to teach them a lesson", he got away from the window trying to find a way in. The door was unlocked so he used an obvious entrance.

When they heard the door open they looked over in that direction. They all saw a black hedgehog standing in the doorway just looking back at them. They knew he was trouble to begin with.

"Who the hell are you? You want trouble, buddy?" One said clinching his fists.

Shadow seemed calm from their threats, "You're making fake money."

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" The leader took a machine gun from his black suit pointing it at Shadow.

Shadow smirked showing his fangs to everyone, "I'm going to kill you."

The rest of the leader's gang took out machine guns as well aiming at the black hedgehog.

Once the leader started to fire, they began to fire.

Shadow jumped out of the way stabbing one of the men with his hand while he was at it. He took his gun from his hand and began shooting back. He shot half of them already. The only ones that were left was the leader and one of the men he was with earlier. Shadow was out of ammo, so he had to use a different strategy. "I don't need a gun", he threw the gun at the man's head and knocked him out.

The leader had gotten scared now that he was the only one left. He tried to kill him anyway, he pointed the gun at Shadow unaware he was out of bullets, "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

Shadow smirked as he was walking towards the man, "Foolish mortals", he ran up to him and smacked the gun away from his hands. He tackled him to the floor with his fangs completely exposed.

The leader was now panicking, "Please spare me!"

The hedgehog didn't listen to him. He shoved his fangs in his neck taking all the blood he had. Shadow had the blood smeared all on his mouth. The way he was drinking the blood seemed like he hadn't had any for weeks. He licked around his bloody neck making sure no blood was left in or on him. When Shadow was done with him he looked around the room looking at the rest of the men laying there dead. Shadow made an evil smile.

The next day Rouge was down stairs watching the news on her sofa, "Good thing Shadow isn't here or he'll complain about his stupid map more."

"What about me complaining?"

Rouge was startled. She looked behind the sofa and saw Shadow standing there, "Did I say complaining? I meant bitching."

Shadow sat next to her on the sofa, "What are you watching?"

"The news", she looked back at the TV.

Shadow looked at it as well.

The news was talking about the twelve men getting killed from last night. They found bite marks in their necks.

Rouge gasped and looked at Shadow, "Shadow...did you..."

Shadow laughed a bit, "They were bad men, they made counterfeit money."

"And you killed them?"

"Don't bitch bat, I'm a vampire that's what my curse is."

"Curse?"

"Yeah, every vampire has a curse and my curse is to kill to survive."

"So, that means you have to kill people in order for you to live?"

Shadow nodded.

Rouge sighed, 'No wonder, he threatened to kill me if I didn't make that map for him.' Rouge stood from the couch, "I'll get on that map, now." She headed upstairs towards her room.

Shadow stretched out on the sofa, "Wise decision."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**IT TAKES A THIEF**

That night Rouge was still working on that map while Shadow was snoozing on her bed. She was interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to Shadow trying to wake him up, "Shadow, wake up."

Shadow opened one eye while the other was closed, "This better be good."

"Someone's at the door. I need you to stay put while I deal with them."

"Sure thing."

Rouge ran downstairs and quickly answered the door. When she opened the door a red echidna appeared with a friendly smile, "Hi, Rouge."

"Knuckles, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing with that map your boss ordered you to make."

"Oh my god, I forgot all about it."

"What were you doing this whole time?"

She hesitated trying to make up an excuse, "I was...uh..." She then saw the black hedgehog come down the stairs. "What the fuck? Are you crazy?"

"Rouge, who is that?"

Shadow walked up to him staring into his eyes with Knuckles not knowing that he wanted his blood, "Who's this fucker?"

Rouge pushed Shadow away from Knuckles, "Knuckles, this is my uh...uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah my Uncle...Shad", Rouge tried her best not to slip out anything.

"Uncle Shad? But you two don't even look related."

"He is, he married my Aunt Nancy. She was a white bat like me."

"It doesn't make any sense, but if you say so."

Shadow put his hand on Rouge's shoulder, "Rouge, can I talk to you?"

Rouge looked back at the echidna, "I'll be right back."

When Shadow and Rouge got into the bedroom, they started to talk.

"What?" Rouge asked annoyed.

"It's that echidna. If he bothers you so much you know I could just..."

"No, I won't let you harm him!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's apart of some military. If he goes missing they'll think I'm responsible."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "So?"

Rouge looked at him with annoyance, "Just listen to me for once and stay here."

"I don't think so, besides no one tells me what to do."

"Why not?"

"Because your Uncle Shad says so."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Just keep a low profile."

Rouge and Shadow returned to Knuckles.

Rouge saw him sitting at her kitchen table, she decided to join him, "Sorry about the wait. My uncle and I have some family problems. I hope you don't feel threatened by him."

"It's nothing, but that weird look in his eyes really creeps me out. Anyway, I just came to check on you."

"Right, your map. You see I was a little...busy lately and I couldn't get to it. I'm sorry, I'll start on it real soon."

"I don't need it right away. Take your time okay."

"I'll do that."

Knuckles began to reach in his pocket, "By the way, I have something for you." He took out a necklace with a yellow heart shaped locket. He laid it in front of her.

Rouge was surprised, "Is this for me?"

Knuckles nodded, "This can be the start of our new friendship. You can treat me more like a friend than a military officer."

Rouge put the necklace around her neck, "I love it. Thank you, Knuckles."

"The bad news is that I could never get the locket open, besides that it looks good around your neck."

Rouge blushed, "This is so sweet of you." Rouge then noticed that Shadow was just looking at them. "A little privacy would be nice." She looked back at Knuckles, "I guess you should be going. My uncle obviously doesn't know what privacy means. I'll see you later, Knuckles."

"I'll check on you later, bye", Knuckles headed out the door.

Rouge looked at Shadow with an angry look and her arms crossed.

Shadow had no idea what she was mad at, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason", she walked upstairs getting ready for bed.

When Rouge was in bed, Shadow was staring outside her bedroom window looking at the moon. He was interrupted when he saw a white van drive in near the house. Two men got out of the vehicle with crowbars in their hands. They started to use the crowbars to remove the hinges off the door. Soon they broke in the house. Shadow thought he had to protect Rouge. She was his only hope to make that map. Shadow quietly walked out of Rouge's room and headed towards the living room. When he got there he saw the two men looking through Rouge's drawers probably looking for valuable jewelry, until he interrupted their search, "Hey bastards, leave Rouge's things alone."

The two men looked at him still holding the crowbars in their hands.

"Who's this fucker?" One said.

"I thought that bat was living here alone", the other said.

"You thought wrong, now leave", Shadow gritted his teeth showing them his fangs.

"What the fuck is he?"

The other took out a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Shadow, "Let's kill the bastard."

"Don't shoot, you'll wake up the bat."

The man didn't listen and shot Shadow in his chest.

Even from the strong impact the hedgehog was still standing. He looked up at them with an angry look, "I said don't shoot."

The men stood there trembling.

From upstairs Rouge could hear the shot loud and clear. She immediately woke up startled, "Shadow!" She quickly ran downstairs in her short purple robe to find Shadow, "Shadow, where are you?" She walked in the living room seeing it wrecked. It looked like someone was going through her things. She then saw Shadow clear in the moonlight with a corpse of a man beside him. Shadow was on top of the other man draining blood from his neck. Rouge gasped a little, not comfortable with the smell of death in her presence, "Shadow...", she said in a low voice.

Shadow took his attention away from the dead man and looked at Rouge with blood running down his chin, "Rouge..."

Rouge quickly ran upstairs into her bathroom and started to throw up.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**JIMMY**

It was the next morning and Rouge figured she should finish up Shadow's map, "Almost finished then Shadow can finally leave. I can't take it. I can't let him hang around me anymore, I hate it. He's always killing lives and I can't take the slaughter. Finishing this map will finally drive that nightmare away." She was startled when she heard a scream down stairs.

"Aunt Rouge!"

Rouge quickly took her mind away from the computer, "What the hell?" She quickly ran downstairs and saw Shadow strangling a little white bat boy. "Shadow, let go of him!"

Shadow didn't listen, "All right spill it, how did you get here and how do you know Rouge?"

The boy looked at Rouge in pain, "Aunt Rouge..."

"Shadow, I said let him go damn it!" She removed Shadow's hands away from the boy's neck and immediately held the boy close to her, "Dear god Jimmy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but your boyfriend here tried to kill me."

Rouge looked at Shadow angrily, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Shadow tried to explain, "This boy just walked into the house demanding to see you and I wanted to know why."

"He's my nephew, damn it!"

Shadow gasped in surprise, "Uh, I'm...sorry."

Rouge kneeled down at the boy, "Jimmy, what are you doing here? You know your suppose to call me first if you want to visit me."

"I know, Aunt Rouge, but I wanted you to be surprised."

"I have enough surprises for one day", she looked over at Shadow.

"It was an accident", Shadow would kill the boy even if it was accident.

Later they sat down on the sofa talking.

The boy pointed at Shadow, "So what's with your new boyfriend?"

Rouge blushed at his comment, "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

The boy laughed, "With you blushing, it's a whole different story."

Shadow slapped his hand away from him.

The boy held his hand. He only felt a little pain from the hit, "Aunt Rouge, your boyfriend attacked me again."

"Don't you know it's not nice to point, brat?" Shadow clinched his fists and held it up at the boy, "Piss me off again and the next hit won't be pretty."

Rouge held the boy close, "Don't hit Jimmy Shadow, you'll scare him."

Shadow crossed his arms, "What a brat", Shadow muttered.

"My name is not brat, it's Jimmy!" He yelled.

"My name isn't boyfriend, it's Shadow!" He yelled back.

Rouge could see that they weren't getting along and she knew that Shadow would probably kill him if he was so called pissed off. "Come on Jimmy lets go upstairs okay?"

Jimmy turned away from the hedgehog, "Sure, Aunt Rouge." He and Rouge walked upstairs leaving Shadow on the sofa.

Shadow still was upset with him, "That kid gets on my nerves. Besides he interferes when Rouge is suppose to be working on my map. I'll get rid of that kid, no matter what."

Upstairs Rouge and Jimmy were looking at Rouge's unfinished map of the west.

"Nice map, Aunt Rouge. Is it for the military?"

"Well not really, it's for Shadow."

"He's going away?"

"I pray so."

"Good riddance."

"I know you don't like Shadow much, but could you try to get along with him? He could be nice to you if you're nice to him."

Jimmy thought for a moment, "You're right, Aunt Rouge if I'm nice to him, he'll be nice to me." Jimmy ran downstairs to find Shadow. He saw him sitting on the sofa looking into his eyes. Somehow that scared the boy, "Shadow, I came to say I'm sorry for before. Maybe we can be friends."

Shadow was silent.

Jimmy walked in front of him, "Are you still mad?"

Shadow stood from the sofa and began to suffocate the boy by grabbing his neck with his hand.

The boy tried to break free but he didn't have enough strength. He tried to call Rouge, but he couldn't say anything. Soon it was too much for him and he passed out on the floor. Shadow let his body drop to the floor. Then Shadow's fangs appeared from his mouth and he began to insert them into the boy's neck, not caring if blood appeared on the carpet. When he finished he heard crying behind him. He turned and saw Rouge standing there behind him crying. From there he had no shame for what he had done.

Rouge's tears met the carpet. "You killed him...", she said in a whisper, "You killed him!" She ran upstairs still crying.

Shadow followed her, "Rouge!" Once he got in the bedroom he was startled that Rouge appeared from a dark corner with a shiny object in her hand pointing it at him. "Rouge, don't."

"You killed him and you're going to pay", she pulled the trigger and fired the weapon at him.

Shadow touched his wound, "It'll take more than just that tiny thing to kill me and you know it."

"You have to die by something", She clinched her fist and tried to punch him, until he grabbed her fist.

He pushed her against the wall, "Look I'm sorry for killing him, but I didn't want him to waste your time on my map."

"Is that all you care about! You're so damn heartless, you don't care about anyone else except yourself!"

"That's not true!"

"Then who! Who the hell else do you care about!"

Shadow was quiet for a moment, "My family."

"What about your family?"

"I wasn't a vampire all my life. I had a family just my mother and my little sister. I never really got along with them very well. Either they didn't respect me, or I didn't respect them. When I became a vampire, all I thought about was killing people and my family was the first. I killed them both and I got rid of the evidence by burning the house down to the ground. After all the mayhem that happened I realized what I did was wrong. I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I couldn't control myself. All I thought about was blood. Everyone was right, I am a monster", he began to cry on Rouge's shoulder.

Rouge then felt sorry for him, "Shadow...I had no idea...", she made him sit on the bed with her, "It's okay, Shadow."

"No, it isn't. I just kill and kill, until I can't kill anymore. It isn't right. I don't deserve to live."

She made him lean on her shoulder, "Go to sleep."

Shadow slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**FUGITIVES**

It was a couple of hours later and Shadow's nap didn't last very long. It was now dark and Rouge woke him up with excitement, "Shadow, I'm done! I finished your map!"

Shadow jumped out of bed, "It's about time."

Rouge sat back down at her desk chair, "All I have to do is print it out."

When she was about to print it a red echidna came through the door with a serious look on his face.

Rouge almost panicked, "Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the body, Rouge."

"What body?"

"A little white bat boy lying on your floor with bite marks in his neck."

Shadow's eyes widened, 'Fuck, I forgot to get rid of the body.'

Rouge stood from the chair, "Knuckles, I-he-I had nothing to do with it. I swear."

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Right. You and Shadow are coming with me."

"How did you know Shadow was his real name?"

Shadow looked at her with anger, "He does now, Rouge!"

"He's not your uncle is he?" Knuckles walked up to the hedgehog, "Rouge, didn't murder that boy, you did."

Shadow smirked showing his fangs, "And you're next."

Knuckles has gotten scared when he saw his fangs, so he took out his gun and pointed it at his head.

Shadow turned to Rouge, "Rouge, run."

Rouge nodded and sat in a corner with her head down.

Shadow punched Knuckles in his stomach which caused him to drop the gun on the floor. He pushed him on the floor and picked the gun off the floor while he was at it and aimed the weapon at Knuckles' head and shot him without hesitation. He threw the gun on the floor and started to drain the blood from him.

Rouge came from the corner and just looked at Shadow taking blood from Knuckles, until she finally said something, "I wonder how he knew your name?"

Shadow searched through his vest and found a wire in his inside pocket. He held it at Rouge, "He was wired."

Rouge gasped, "He was wired the whole time? I can't believe it, but still we never said anything about you being a vampire in his presence."

Shadow angrily threw the wire on the floor and stomped on it making sure it wouldn't be operational again. Shadow then eyed the necklace that Knuckles gave her around her neck.

Rouge noticed his staring, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"Shut up", he said whispering. His hand reached out for her necklace. Once he had it in his grip, he pulled it off Rouge's neck.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" She whispered back trying to keep quiet.

Shadow clinched his fist while the locket was in his hand enough to break the locket open. He opened it up and saw another small wire in her locket.

"My necklace was wired?"

"I'm afraid so."

"They heard everything our names, what we were doing...everything. They think I'm a criminal."

"They'll be here to find him, we have to get out of here or we're dead. Quick, print out that map."

"Did you say we?"

"Rouge, the map. Hurry!"

Rouge sat back down at the computer printing the map. While it was printing Rouge began to ask, "Shadow, what do you mean we have to get out of here?"

"We as in me and you."

"But why?"

"Fine, if you want to stay here and die, be that way. I'm not sticking around this place anymore."

Rouge had to think for a moment, 'Well he does have a point, I don't want to be around this place anymore. I hate my job, I lost my all my family members, I'm going with him.' "I'm going."

The printer was done printing out the map.

Shadow quickly grabbed the map and glanced at it, "Perfect." He shoved the paper in his coat. Then he heard police vehicles surrounding the house. He looked out the window, "Shit, the police." He looked back at Rouge, "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Rouge looked into his blood red eyes, "Yes."

Shadow held out his hand.

Rouge slowly took it and out of nowhere Shadow carried her in his arms, she was a little nervous.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid", she was lying.

Shadow stood on the edge of her window and jumped down on the streets running away from the police.

When they left, the police came through the bedroom door looking around also noticing Knuckles' body was laying in the middle of the floor. They even saw the computer still on showing the finished map, Rouge had made.

Later when Shadow and Rouge got away from the city they stopped running.

Shadow was panting heavily, "I think we lost them."

Rouge looked back at the city, "For now."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**SPENDING THE NIGHT AT THE HOTEL**

Shadow and Rouge walked for a few minutes, until they came across another city.

Shadow checked the map, "According to the map, this is Neon City."

Rouge studied the lights glowing around the city, "I can see why."

Shadow had a headache just looking at the city. He walked ahead, "Lets go."

When they entered the city more, Shadow's headache got worse.

Rouge noticed him holding his head, "Are you okay, Shadow?"

"Just a little headache. The lights is making me feel weak."

"We should rest somewhere." She looked around and spotted a hotel, "There's a hotel, we can stay there for the night."

Shadow made a slight smile, "Good thinking."

When they both made it to the hotel they got a big room along with a big bed to rest in.

Rouge jumped on the bed like a little kid, "This bed is so soft. It feels like a cloud. I always dreamed to sleep in a bed like this." Rouge jumped off the bed and walked towards Shadow, "How's your headache?"

Shadow's hand was still set on his head, "Still feeling weak."

Rouge made him sit on the edge of the bed with her, "Those lights must have been a pain for you."

Shadow nodded a little.

Rouge stood from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Shadow nodded a bit.

When thirty minutes passed Rouge came back out the bathroom wearing a short purple robe. She saw Shadow laying down on the bed sleeping. She tried not to make any noise, but he woke up anyway.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Why do I always sleep so short?"

Rouge shrugged, You're a vampire, I guess you don't need that much sleep."

As Shadow sat up from the bed, Rouge sat down beside him putting her hand on his head trying to see if he got better, "Do you feel better now?"

"A lot."

All of a sudden Shadow had thought of something, "Fuck."

Rouge heard him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot, I should have never bought you along."

"Why not?"

"I'll meet other vampires and they have no mercy for mortals such as you. They'll kill you no matter what."

"That's why?"

"I have to take you back."

"No Shadow, you've gotten too far and you won't turn your back on your goal just because of me. There has got be another way."

Shadow was silent for a second, "Well there is another way..."

"What's that?"

"My master, the one that turned me into a vampire, bit me, but he never finished me off. So I stayed infected with vampire venom and that's how I became a vampire. Maybe if I do the same to you, you can be a vampire like me."

"Your master? What was he like?"

"I don't want to talk about it. All I want is your answer."

She thought, "A vampire? I don't know about this."

Shadow looked down to the floor, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that and it's okay if you don't want to become a vampire."

Rouge didn't know what to say at the time, but she couldn't stop Shadow, 'Well...I always wanted to be someone else. I'm sick of people treating me wrong and I don't do anything back. Time to make a change.' She looked at Shadow, "Make me a vampire."

"Take off the robe if you don't want to stain it with blood."

Rouge didn't do it at first because she had nothing underneath. She first thought that he was being a pervert again. She then removed her robe and her naked body was exposed to the hedgehog.

Shadow took off his coat, shirt, and shoes, but left his pants on.

Rouge thought it was more like sex at the time. She lied down on the bed and got ready for Shadow.

Shadow got on top of her. He couldn't help, but to stare at her huge breasts. His fangs appeared from his mouth ready to bite into her neck.

Rouge was a little scared, "Will it hurt?"

"Of course, if you want to scream you can. No one will think that you're in danger."

Rouge nodded, "Okay."

Shadow slowly bit into her neck inserting his venom in her.

Rouge had tears coming from her eyes.

Shadow bit into her harder, "I said scream. Let it out, don't hold it in." He bit even more harder in her neck.

Rouge couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed as loud as she could.

Afterwards Shadow removed his fangs from her neck, he looked into her eyes changing from green to red, "Are you okay?"

Rouge's tears ran down her cheeks and met her neck. It had mixed in with her blood, she looked at Shadow's bloody mouth with envy. Something had taken over her. She felt that she couldn't control herself. Out of nowhere she forced Shadow's mouth to meet hers.

Shadow had no clue what she was doing, but he didn't dare try to break away from her, he was enjoying it. He enjoyed her tongue licking around his mouth.

She broke away panting and sweating a little realizing what she just did, "I'm sorry, Shadow. The blood and..."

Shadow silenced her by kissing her.

She kissed back. They broke apart, "Shadow, I think I want you."

"I wanted you from the beginning." He kissed her again.

Rouge took her hands and rubbed them through his pants where his penis was.

Shadow broke away from her, "You wanna do it, Rouge?"

She nodded slightly, "I'm a virgin."

"Don't worry about it, I've done this before." He took off his pants and ran his penis up and down her leg.

She could feel the hardness of his penis on her smooth leg. She moaned, "Oh Shadow, you animal.", she whispered. She spread her legs apart for Shadow's entrance, "Stick it in", she said in a soft voice.

"It hurts at first, but you'll get use to it."

Once Shadow stuck his penis in her she screamed. She swore she never felt this much pain before in her life. Ejaculation hurt like hell. Tears came to her again. She had gotten use to it a bit when she moved along with him. It felt more sensual.

He took his penis out of her with something wet and sticky on it. Soon as he did that it released some of Rouge's pain. He kissed her again, "You okay?"

"I feel more than okay with you." Then Rouge's vampire side took over her, she started to stare at Shadow's arm.

Shadow noticed her staring at his arm, "Rouge, what is it?"

She licked her lips hungrily. Her fangs appeared and she bit into Shadow's arm, not caring if she hurt him.

All Shadow did was look at her biting in his arm, "You want blood, sexy?"

Rouge looked at him then focused back at his arm.

Shadow laughed a bit, "Instead of a vampire, I'd say you're turning into a wild animal."

Rouge took her fangs away from his arm and quickly embraced on Shadow, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to bite you."

"That's how beginner vampires are. When they first taste blood they can't get enough of it."

"You're not mad?"

Shadow shook his head, "No. I'll cheer you up." He playfully pushed Rouge down on the bed and began to rub his finger through her right nipple.

Rouge smiled, "Do it, Shadow. You know you want to."

Shadow smiled back and began to lick her nipple.

Rouge giggled a bit.

Shadow took his attention away from her breast, "Rouge", he called in a seductive voice.

"Yes love."

He showed her his fangs, "You bit me, now I have to bite back."

Rouge smirked, "Knock yourself out."

Shadow stuck his fangs into her breast taking blood from it.

Rouge didn't scream, but laughed.

Shadow looked up at her and kissed her with his tongue traveling in her mouth.

Rouge got a kiss and blood at the same time.

They broke apart with blood covering the outside of their mouths.

"I love you, Rouge."

"I love you too, Shadow."

They kissed again.

The next morning Shadow and Rouge left the hotel continuing their traveling. The maid came in the room to straighten it up. She decided to make up the bed first, the blankets were all on the floor. She put her hands on her hips, "Damn these trifle people. They're so lazy, they don't even make up their own beds." When she took the blankets off the bed she saw blood stains and some wet sticky substance all over the white bed sheets. She dropped the blankets on the floor and screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE DISAGREEMENT**

Later that day Shadow and Rouge left Neon City and headed for Ivor City. It would be a while because it was very far from where they were.

Rouge felt sick all of sudden, "Shadow, I don't feel well."

Shadow looked back at her, "It's the sunlight it'll weaken you, but you'll eventually get use to it."

Rouge nodded in agreement. Then Rouge thought since Shadow was her master, who was his? Who made him a vampire in the first place? She wanted to know, "Hey, Shadow? I was wondering if you made me a vampire that makes you my master right?"

Shadow nodded as he continued walking.

"Well I wanted to know who is your master? Is he the reason why you wanted to go to the west? To find him?"

Shadow stopped walking and faced his lover, "I told you before I don't want to talk about my master."

"Come on, Shadow."

"I said no!" His voice hardened in the air as he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Don't ever discuss matters about my master, understand?"

Rouge crossed her arms, upset with him, "What's with you anyway?"

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Just stay out of my business and you won't get hurt."

Rouge looked at him with anger in her eyes, "What does that mean?"

Shadow turned from her and began walking.

Rouge slowly followed behind him.

That night Shadow and Rouge found an old barn to stay for the night.

Rouge was laying in a pile of hay looking at the stars appearing in the dark sky.

Shadow decided to join her along with an apology, "Rouge, I want to talk with you."

Rouge didn't face him, "Now you want to talk?"

"Look I'm sorry for what happened and..."

"I don't want to hear it! You wanna wait until the end of the day to apologize? You should've said something earlier." She stood from the pile of hay and began to walk into a field full of white flowers.

Shadow followed her, "Rouge, wait!" He caught up with her by grabbing her arm.

Rouge jerked away from his grip, "Leave me alone!"

Shadow grabbed her arm again, "Listen to me."

Rouge then out of nowhere hit Shadow. Since she became a vampire her strength had developed a lot. She hit him, she actually hit him. She hit him so hard he fell to the ground.

He stood from the ground with blood coming from his mouth looking at her with anger, "You wanna play that way huh?"

Rouge stood in a stance, "I'll take you down."

Shadow came at her and grabbed her by the neck and tried to suffocate her.

Rouge easily got out of his grip by kicking him in his stomach. Which caused him to let go of her. When he was on the ground she quickly took his arm and bit into it, trying to inflict pain into him. She never really cared for the blood, all she cared about was making Shadow pay.

Shadow yelled and pushed her back.

She fell to the ground, but got back up ready for more.

Shadow held his bleeding arm in agony, "You bitch, you bit me."

She licked his blood around her mouth, "And it tasted great."

Shadow smirked, "This is how you wanna play huh? You want it you got it." He tackled her to the ground and quickly bit her in the side of her stomach.

Rouge yelled loud as he bit harder and harder each second. She punched him off her and tried to bite back, but he ended up getting back on her.

When the clouds moved the bright moon shone in the dark sky, shining on the fighting couple.

Once Shadow was about to finish her off he noticed that Rouge was looking into his dark red eyes and started laughing. He was very confused at the moment, "What's so funny?"

Rouge tried to stop laughing, but some laughter still slipped her mouth while she was trying to talk, "You", she laughed again.

"What about me?"

"When I first stared into those eyes of yours, I was scared to death, but now I feel like I can take you on anytime. Ever since you made me a vampire that is. Now we're biting each other's arms off because of some stupid argument", she continued to laugh.

Shadow didn't really get her joke, but he smiled anyway.

Later they were back at the barn sitting in the hay together, looking at the bright moon in the night sky.

Rouge was leaning on Shadow enjoying the view of the sky, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, love. I don't know what came over me. It must have been when you killed Jimmy. I was really pissed at you that day, even when he was the last member of my family."

"The last member of your family?"

Rouge nodded, "Yeah, when all my family members planned a housewarming party for me. Some guy placed a bomb in the house and blew it up along with everyone I knew in it the only one that survived was Jimmy and me. We weren't even there at the time. When we came back the house was completely destroyed", she almost had tears in her eyes.

Shadow may had no shame when he killed Jimmy, but hearing that story just now he felt awfully guilty, "Christ, Rouge I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Things like that always happen to me. I should get used to it by now", Rouge leaned over to the other side trying to hide her emotions from Shadow.

Shadow then noticed the bite mark in her side that he made and felt sorry for doing that. He touched it lightly, "Are you okay?"

Rouge faced him and nodded, "Sure love, I'm fine. What about your arm?"

Shadow looked at his arm still bleeding a bit, he licked some of the blood off to clean his wound, "Better than it was."

Rouge pulled him over to her, took her tongue and licked the blood away from the side of his mouth, "Better now?"

He smiled, "A lot." He held her close to him and kissed her down into the hay.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE VAMPIRE HUNTER VIC**

Back at Rouge's old city known as Tech City, her old boss, James was at the police station trying to prove Rouge's innocence, "She's not a criminal I tell you. I know Rouge better than that. She would never do that."

The police chief was a red porcupine with goggles on his head, in his yellow eyes everyone could always tell that he was serious, "I know you try to believe that she's innocent, but she's not. She's a criminal. She's traveling with the killer and that makes her a fugitive and fugitives that run from the police are criminals."

The bandicoot didn't know what to say, he had no choice but to give in, "Maybe you're right, Appex, but I can't understand how Knuckles got those bite marks in his neck. Maybe he...isn't normal."

The porcupine was about to say something, until he heard another voice from the doorway.

"Vampire."

The porcupine and bandicoot looked over at the doorway and saw a brown fox with different kinds of weapons appearing on the outside of his vest.

The porcupine's eyes widened, "Who the hell are you."

The fox walked up to him calmly with a twisted smile, "Do I really have to tell you?"

The porcupine gave him a cold stare.

"I heard about your problem and I came here to help."

"What can you do about it?"

The fox held up his necklace that was around his neck and showed it to the porcupine, "Look here."

The porcupine studied his necklace, it had fangs around his necklace, "Animal fangs?"

The fox shook his head, "Vampire fangs. Every fang represents all the vampires I killed since the beginning of my life."

The porcupine took his eyes away from the necklace and faced him, "What fool do you take me for? Are you on drugs?"

The fox smirked, "Mock me all you want, but it's the only explanation. If you don't believe me then you'll never get this case solved. I even got the location on where he is."

"Your location won't be accurate, we got the real thing."

"So do I", he took out a paper from his vest pocket and held it at the porcupine.

The porcupine's eyes widened, "You stole that map from the evidence vault!"

The fox put the paper back in his pocket, "Your so called guards ain't very guard worthy."

The porcupine was getting more impatient every time he spoke nonsense to him, "What the fuck do you want!"

"Nothing, but another fang to my collection. I'll tell you what, I'll help you hunt down that bloodsucker, if you give me what I want."

"What is that?"

"His fang. Is it a deal?"

The porcupine sighed and shook his hand, "It's a deal, by the way my name is Appex."

"Vic, Vic the vampire hunter."

Later in the middle of nowhere Shadow and Rouge stood at the edge of a cliff looking at the city ahead of them.

Rouge faced Shadow while he was staring at the city, "There it is Ivor City. Wherever you want to go I'm sure we're close."

Shadow still glared at the city with his arms crossed not minding if the sun shone in his eyes, 'Almost there. I'm on your trail, Raf.'


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**DEREK**

It was nightfall and Shadow and Rouge entered the city to continue their journey. They decided to rest at a cemetery. When they got there they realized there was someone else there first. They hid behind a tree studying him.

He was pure snow white hedgehog with red eyes. He seemed to be looking around. Probably looking for something.

Rouge acted liked something was wrong. She faced Shadow, "Shadow, I sense something around that man."

"Me to, it's the same feeling when I was with my master."

Every time Shadow mentioned about his master, Rouge got more curious every time, "Maybe we should check it out."

Shadow nodded and led the way while Rouge followed behind.

They approached the hedgehog seeing that he was not frightened.

The hedgehog analyzed them looking calm, "What do you two want?"

Shadow grabbed him by his vest threatening him, "What are you?"

"What do you think jackass? A vampire just like you."

Shadow released him and backed away, "How do you know that?"

"It's not hard vampires have the ability to sense other vampires. You new or something?"

Shadow shook his head, "I've been a vampire for practically a year now, it's just that I never had this feeling before."

Derek thought he was lying about being a vampire for more than a year.

"So what's your name?"

"Derek, why do you want to know that?"

"I'm looking for someone, a vampire. I was thinking maybe you can help me."

Derek crossed his arms, "Depends, who is it?"

"His name is Raf. Have you heard of him?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows him. He's in Asuka City, I can show you where he is in that location."

Shadow smiled, "My name is Shadow and this is my girlfriend, Rouge."

Rouge greeted the hedgehog, "Nice to meet you, Derek."

'Now I can finally rejoin with him', Shadow thought. His thoughts was interrupted when Rouge called out to him.

Rouge held on to Shadow trying to feel protected, "Uh Shadow, I think we have a problem."

Shadow looked over at the entrance of the cemetery and saw a brown fox with many weapons approaching them with an evil smirk on his face drawing his attention at the black hedgehog ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**CONFLICT AT THE CEMETERY**

The brown fox walked up to the group of vampires one step at a time. The fox stopped walking up to them when he saw the vampires looking at him with a mean glare.

Derek's fangs appeared once he saw the strange man's weapon that was in the form of a stake. He knew he wasn't to be trusted, "Careful Shadow, this man is dangerous."

Shadow also noticed his weapons hanging from his vest, "Who is this man?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's a vampire slayer."

Rouge gasped, "A vampire killer?" 'Why did I convince Shadow to turn me into a vampire? If I knew there were vampire slayers existing I would've said no.'

A red porcupine panting from exhaustion soon accompanied the brown fox, "I told you to slow down."

"Can't help it, red. I get mighty excited when I'm close to vampires", he took out some strange device that could tell if there were vampires around or not, "According to this, we got three suckers to slay."

Shadow looked at Derek while he had his attention on the vampire killer, 'If that crazy fuck kills Derek I'll never find Raf. I guess I have to get involved in this situation as well.'

"Hey, you must be Rouge", The porcupine said as he pointed at her.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" Rouge asked.

"Everyone knows about you now, you're traveling with the enemy. Am I right?"

Rouge just looked at him.

"Rouge, we can help you just come with us", The porcupine almost walked up to her, until the brown fox held him back.

"Hold it Appex, I wouldn't get to close if I were you."

"Why not?"

"She's one of them."

"What?"

"She's a vampire."

Appex jerked away from him, "Enough, I'm sick of hearing your stupid shit!" He walked up to the bat trying not to threaten her.

Rouge stood there feeling strange urges within her, 'This feeling...that I had before, it's coming back to me. The blood...I must have it.' Then out of nowhere she tackled Appex to the ground and bit into his neck, taking all of the blood he had.

The fox stood there looking at the horror take place, 'Sorry Appex, once you've been bitten by one of them you become one of them. It's for the best.'

Once Rouge drained enough blood from him, for sure he was dead. She then realized what she did. She got away from the dead body and ran to Shadow to cry on him, "Shadow, I...killed him."

Shadow held her close, "Don't cry, you couldn't help yourself."

The fox aimed a crossbow at the Shadow, "I'd be touched if it weren't vampire love."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shadow asked.

"I want your fang, vampire. By the way, I'm Vic", he shot the crossbow at him, but fortunate for Shadow he and Rouge moved before the arrow hit them.

They fell to the ground watching the arrow hit the ground deep.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

Shadow help Rouge from the ground, "Yeah, this guy's really starting to piss me off, I say we teach this guy a lesson."

"I'm with you, Shadow."

The three vampires prepared to face the dangerous vampire hunter.

Vic pointed the crossbow at Shadow, "Time to die, creature." He shot another arrow at him and it just cut him slightly in the arm.

Shadow kneeled to the ground holding his hurt arm.

Rouge looked at his arm, "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll stop him", Derek charged towards Vic and punched him in the face.

Vic fell to the ground. When he fell to the ground the crossbow was knocked out of his hand and the weapon fell out of his reach.

When Derek tried to bite him Vic took out a pistol and shot him in the neck.

Vic pushed him off and began to make a run for it. He turned around to face the three vampires once more, "I'll be back...for all of you."

Derek was on the ground holding his bleeding neck. It hurt him badly, but he knew he was going to make it.

Shadow and Rouge ran to him and helped him up.

Rouge studied the wound on his neck, "Are you okay, Derek?"

Derek nodded slightly, "It hurt a lot, but I'm fine. We vampires are immortal remember?"

Then Rouge thought back when she shot Shadow. He acted like that didn't even hurt him. "Do you want me to gauze that wound for you?"

Derek shook his head, "I'm fine", he seemed to not care when he was bleeding the death from his neck. "Besides, I know how to treat myself." Derek took his hand and reached in his neck searching for the bullet. In a matter of seconds he found the bullet. He pulled it out of his neck and threw the bloody bullet on the ground.

Rouge was disgusted by his own treatment, "That was unpleasant to watch."

Derek began to walk out of the cemetery then looked back at Shadow and Rouge, "If you want to find Raf, I suggest you follow me."

Shadow nodded and followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**FINDING RAF**

The next night came and they traveled the whole day, until they got to Asuka City. They were now walking on the abandoned sidewalks.

"This place sure looks empty", Rouge was studying the lifeless night.

Shadow was looking around himself, "This place hasn't changed at all..."

"You've been here before?" Rouge asked.

"This place brings back a lot of memories."

"What do you mean?"

"This is my home."

Derek stopped walking and faced him, "This is where you grew up?"

Shadow nodded, "I never wanted to come back here, but I have to find Raf."

"Why is place so deserted?"

"Maybe I'll tell you that later", he continued walking. "Derek, now is the time to tell me. Where is Raf?"

"At the cemetery, he's there practically every night."

"Vampires hang around at the cemetery a lot", Rouge thought.

"Then that's where I'm going", Shadow ran the rest of the way with Rouge and Derek behind him, in a hurry to find Raf.

When a couple of minutes passed they soon found a jet black hedgehog with a black cape that matched his black fur in the cemetery as Derek said.

He was walking around looking at the graves which was all around him.

Shadow couldn't wait anymore, he ran up behind him, "Raf."

He turned around and faced Shadow, "Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Raf, I...", he then noticed his left ear halfway separated from his head. It looked like he had gotten into a serious fight, "What happened to your ear?"

Rouge and Derek stood beside Shadow looking at the beaten hedgehog.

Raf didn't answer Shadow's question, so he moved on to something else, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you", Shadow said.

"Why?"

"So I can serve you again."

Raf backed away from him, "No way, stay away from me."

"Why are you acting this way? I came a long way to find you and you were here the whole time! Why did you abandoned me like that? I thought you cared about me."

"Shadow, I couldn't stay by your side forever. I knew you were trouble from the beginning."

"Raf..."

Rouge couldn't watch this anymore. She walked up to Raf, "Look Raf, Shadow's been looking for you everywhere and he's not going to walk away empty handed."

Raf crossed his arms, "You don't understand the disorder he bought to this city."

"It was a mistake", Shadow said.

"You make everything a mistake, Shadow. You never listen to me and that's what happened to this city", Raf really hated Shadow.

"What happened to the city?" Rouge asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you. I guess I'll have to do it."

FLASHBACK

Shadow and Raf were walking on the sidewalk during the dark night full of thick fog.

"Master, wait!" Shadow ran after Raf trying to keep up with him. "Stop running damn it!"

Raf stopped walking and faced Shadow, "I'm not running you idiot! I'm walking, and stop calling me master! It's Raf."

"Well you walk too fast, Raf. I can't keep up."

Raf sighed and continued walking with Shadow beside him, "Now that you're a vampire I guess you'll have to act like one,"

"You mean I have to feed off people more often?"

Raf nodded, "It's your curse, kill to survival."

"Kill to survival? You mean I have to kill people to survive?"

Raf nodded again, "Exactly."

"Who am I suppose to kill?"

"Anyone, it doesn't matter."

Shadow looked down at the sidewalk, "Right, I've already killed the people I loved."

He put his hand on his shoulder, "It's all right, Shadow."

Shadow smiled at him as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, master."

Raf then hit Shadow in the back of the head, "As I said before, call me Raf."

"All right, Raf! Christ." He looked ahead of himself and saw two cops ahead of him. He licked his lips in hunger, "Fresh blood."

"Shadow, no. This doesn't feel right."

"There's only two of them, it can't be that hard."

"Shadow! Listen to me and do as I say. Do not attack those cops."

"Why not? You just told me to act like a vampire and I am", he ran towards the cops showing his fangs within his evil smirk.

Raf jumped up to a building across the street, he watched as Shadow got ready to kill them with his bare hands, "Damn you, Shadow", he muttered.

The cops seemed to think he was a threat and shot at him with machine guns, but not knowing he was immortal the bullets from their guns didn't slow him down.

Shadow ran up to one of them and hit the gun out of his hand and fell into his. He quickly shot him and the other cop.

Raf shook his head while he was watching him feed off the people.

When Shadow was almost done feeding he felt cold metal touch the back of his head.

"Get up now", a commanding voice said behind him.

He slowly got from the ground facing him with blood running from the side of his mouth.

It was a police officer that had a lot of other officers behind him. The police officer was not afraid for some reason, "We had suspicions that people were dying from bite marks in their necks and looks like you're responsible for it."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

The police officer held out handcuffs in front of his face, "You're coming with us."

Raf saw what was happening and he immediately rushed into the scene. He punched one of the officers out cold.

After when that happened the lead police officer ordered the rest of them to shoot at Raf.

Shadow pointed the machine gun at the lead police officer's head and shot at him.

He fell to the ground dead.

Shadow then shot at more of them.

When Shadow and Raf had taken out most of the cops, the others fled.

Shadow dropped the empty bloody gun on the ground and turned to Raf. He saw Raf walking towards him, "Did you see that, Raf? I had them running scared."

Raf said nothing, all he did was punch him hard in the face.

Shadow fell to the ground holding the side of his face, "What the hell was that for!"

Raf turned his back on him, "Thanks to you the survivors got away and they know about us. They will tell others about our kind."

"And that's bad?"

"They will hunt us down and will try to kill us."

"Don't worry about it, we're vampires and they're regular mortals. They don't stand a chance against us."

Raf began to walk away from him, "I can't be around you anymore. You're too much too handle."

Shadow stood from the ground, "Where are you going?" Before he knew it, his master disappeared into the thick fog.

END FLASHBACK

"How sad?" Rouge thought that story was heartbreaking.

"From there on I never wanted to see Shadow again. The cops told about us and now this city's a giant desert without the sand", Raf said still looking around.

"But on the bright side Raf, I've learned so much about being a vampire. I know how to make vampires", Shadow said.

"How could you possibly know how to make a vampire?"

"I know how it goes, you bite them and if you don't finish them off they become one of us. That's how I made Rouge a vampire."

"You mean that white bat?"

Shadow nodded.

Raf took his fist and hit Shadow in the face.

He fell to the ground holding his cheek, "Why did you hit me!"

"Don't play, you spread the breed!"

"Spread the breed?"

"He told all vampires that they couldn't make vampires without his permission."

"Who?"

"Dracula, our lord. He punishes those who disobeys his laws. Just as he did to me when I accidentally made you a vampire." He touched his wounded ear.

Shadow stood up from the ground, "I'm sorry, Raf. I just try to make you so proud, but I always end up screwing it up. I understand that you don't want me around anymore. Let's go, Rouge", Shadow began to walk out of the cemetery with Rouge behind him, until he saw a red and black motorcycle appear at the entrance. "What the fuck?"

The four vampires backed away when they saw the brown fox that was on the motorcycle.

Shadow's fangs appeared, "Vic."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**RAF'S LAST WORDS**

"Who is he?" Raf asked Derek.

"Some psychopath vampire killer that's been stalking us nonstop."

"I don't get it, how did he find us so quickly?" Rouge had wondered.

Vic got off his motorcycle and face them taking out his crossbow, "Would you look at that? Yesterday I had three and tonight I got four. This is my lucky night."

"How did you find us?" Rouge asked.

"When snowy tried to bite me, I placed a tracking device on his vest."

Derek checked around him and found the device in the inside of his vest. He faced him with anger, "That bastard."

Vic pointed the crossbow at Shadow, "You may have gotten away from me last time, but I guarantee that won't happen again." He shot the crossbow at him, but moved and took him down to the ground trying to bite anywhere in his body.

Vic took out a gun, but no ordinary gun. He made this gun for paralyzing vampires for a few seconds. He shot the gun at Shadow and he fell to the ground not moving.

Shadow tried to get up, but couldn't, "Damn, what is this?"

Vic took out his crossbow again and pointed it at Shadow, "I must be quick the stabilization won't go on forever."

Shadow closed his eyes tightly not wanting to feel the pain.

He pulled the trigger on his weapon, it was shot, but he didn't hit Shadow.

When Shadow opened his eyes he saw a black hedgehog on top of him with an arrow in his back. His eyes were filled with tears, "...Raf..."

Raf looked back at him and smiled as he fell on the ground beside Shadow.

Shadow's body regained movement again. He quickly crawled over to Raf, "Raf, are you okay?"

Raf shook his head slightly, "His type of weapons can kill vampires, I'd advise you to stay clear."

The tears in Shadow's eyes ran down his cheeks, "Raf, you can't die. I need you."

"No you don't Shadow, you're a great vampire. I raised you right."

"Master...please don't leave", Shadow took his hand and held it.

"Just to make it clear I always hated you, but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I enjoyed spending time with you. Be careful, Shadow", his hand dropped to the ground as Shadow let go.

"Raf, no."

Rouge had tears in her eyes as well, "I can't believe it, he got Raf. We could be next. God, I'm so scared."

"Shadow's gotta be heartbroken by all of this", Derek stared at Shadow still crying over his master's death.

Vic interrupted the sad moment, "Enough of this shit, just surrender and die already."

Shadow turned away from Raf's dead body and faced Vic with rage, "You god damn fuck! I'll kill you!" Shadow took out the arrow from Raf's back, ran towards Vic, and started stabbing him anywhere in his body with it. He stabbed him in his arm, hand, and chest.

Vic yelled every time. He kicked Shadow away from him.

Shadow fell to the ground about to get up, until Vic put his foot on his chest which kept him down.

Vic aimed the crossbow at his head, "End of the line." When he tried to fire something stabbed him in the back. He dropped his weapon on the ground as that something that stabbed him was a hand that appeared through his stomach. When he turned his head to see who it was he saw a brown male bat with big strong wings and fangs appearing in his smile.

The bat took his hand out of his back. Once he took it out his hand was covered in blood.

Afterwards Vic fell to the ground dead.

The bat licked most of the blood from his hand and then looked at the rest of the vampires and smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE ULTIMATE VAMPIRE**

The brown bat helped Shadow off the ground.

Shadow had no idea who he was, but he was grateful that he saved him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Shadow", he said.

"How did you know my name?"

The bat laughed a bit, "I know every single one of you. Rouge, Derek."

Rouge and Derek couldn't believe that he knew them and they never met him.

"Who are you anyway?" Derek asked with suspicion.

"My name is Dracula, king of all vampires."

The three vampires gasped in surprise, "Dracula!"

Shadow led Dracula to Raf's body, "In case you didn't know, I lost Raf. Can't you bring him back?"

Dracula shook his head, "Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It was his time. It's better if he stays dead. I'm sure you'll miss him as much as I will."

Shadow stared down at his dead master, "I understand."

Dracula looked over at Rouge with interest. He walked up to her, "Hello Miss."

Rouge greeted him back, "Hi, I must say it's a honor to be in your presence."

"And you as well, love."

Rouge had a feeling that he was hitting on to her, but she didn't say anything and just smiled.

He started to walk around her, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life."

Rouge blushed, "Really?"

"Of course, your fur shines brightly within the moonlight." He placed his finger on her neck moving it all around her neck, "And that neck of yours is so perfect I could kiss it forever."

Rouge moved away from him and ran to Shadow, "I'm Shadow's girlfriend."

"I know and I've been wanting to ask Shadow something."

Shadow faced him.

"Shadow, I came here for a reason and that is to take Rouge's hand in marriage."

Shadow's eyes widened, "What! No, I won't let you do that!"

"Shadow, do you know what happens to those who says the word no to me?"

"You punish them as you did to Raf?"

"Yes or possibly worse than what I did to your master."

"You can't threaten me."

"Raf may have been your master, but I am your lord. You must obey me or die."

Shadow loved Rouge no matter what and he would never give her up, "If I have to hand Rouge over to you in order for you to spare my life, then I choose to die."

Derek thought he was insane to say that to the king of all vampires, "Shadow!"

Dracula gave Shadow a serious glare, "If that's what you choose, then you can perish."

Rouge held on to Shadow, "Don't do it, Shadow. That's the king of vampires you're dealing with."

"I know and I won't lose you to him."

Rouge had tears in her eyes, "Shadow..."

Shadow kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be fine."

Rouge let him go trusting him.

Shadow ran towards Dracula and tried to hit him with his fist, but Dracula caught his fist and pushed him back on the ground. "Damn, he's strong."

"You cannot beat me, Shadow and you never will", he grabbed him by his wrist and stabbed his claws in his wrist.

Shadow yelled in pain as he saw blood dripping from his wrist and fell on the ground.

Rouge was on the verge of crying, "Shadow..."

"He's crazy, he knows damn straight that he has no chance against him", Derek knew it was the end for him.

Rouge then looked on the ground and beside her she spotted Vic's crossbow.

Shadow broke away from Dracula by kicking him away.

"Shadow, catch!" Rouge threw the crossbow towards Shadow.

He caught it and pointed it at the brown bat. He shot it at Dracula and it hit him in the chest.

Dracula was wounded, but he wasn't dead.

Shadow dropped the weapon down on the ground in confusion, "What? I don't understand. Why aren't you dead?"

Dracula removed the arrow from his bleeding chest, "Even the vampire killer's weak weapons can't harm me. No weapon can hurt me!"

"No weapons huh?" Shadow rolled into a ball and cut through the brown bat.

The bat yelled in pain as his blood scattered within the atmosphere. He fell to his knees on the ground bleeding the death from the inside out. He looked over to the bloody Shadow, "Damn you, Shadow." He fell on the ground dead.

Shadow was covered in his blood. He looked over at Rouge and smiled, "Looks like I win."

Rouge smiled back at him and ran over to him kissing and licking all over his bloody mouth. She broke away and leaned on his bloody body, "What's going to happen now?"

"Who knows", Derek walked over to them still staring at Dracula's body.

"The police will be chasing us for the murders that we've caused. I guess that makes us fugitives", Shadow said.

"What matters they won't stand a chance against us", Rouge said.

"That's for sure", Derek added.

Shadow laughed a bit, "Looks like this is the beginning of a new future for us all."

**N/A: All of a sudden my internet is working, so I'm updating normal now. Told yea I would get to the bottom of it. Thanks for reviewing this story.**


End file.
